1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage apparatus, such as cup holders and ashtrays. More specifically, it relates to a mechanism for opening and closing storage apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 illustrates a top schematic diagram of a conventional cup holder. Moreover, FIG. 7 illustrates a cross-sectional view taken along the arrows “7”-“7” of FIG. 6. As shown in the drawings, a cup holder 100 is buried in an assembly frame 105 which is demarcated in a center console 104. The cup holder 100 comprises a box 101 and a cover 102. The cover 102 is disposed rotatably in the box 101 so that it can open and close the box 101. Paired positioning tags 103 protrude from the major-direction opposite ends of the box 101. A positioning hole 106 is bored through the paired positioning tags 103. On the other hand, positioning projections 107 protrude from the rear surface of the center console 104 so as to face the positioning holes 106, respectively. The positioning projections 107 are deformed at the bottom end by thermal crimping so as to fasten them to the positioning holes 106. Thus, the box 101 is assembled with the center console 104.
However, in the conventional cup holder 100, the cover 102 might rattle at an open position where the cover 102 opens the storage opening 108 of the box 101, or at a close position where the cover 102 closes the storage opening 108 of the box 101.
Hence, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2003-25,893 discloses a cup holder which inhibits a cover from rattling with buffer members which are fitted around the bosses of a cover. However, in the cup holder disclosed in the publication, the number of the component parts increases comparatively by a quantity of the disposed buffer members. Moreover, the buffer members always contact with the cover and box elastically. Accordingly, the buffer members enlarge the resistance when opening and closing the cover. Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) Nos. 5-37,592 and 7-26,253 disclose glove boxes in which an elastic force of elastic members is utilized to inhibit the cover from rattling at the close position. However, in the glove boxes disclosed in the publications, the space between the cover and an assembly frame of the instrument panel is localized when the assembly position of the cover is misaligned with respect to the assembly frame. Consequently, it is not possible to completely inhibit the cover from rattling by the elastic force of the elastic members alone.